1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program capable of reliably recognizing an object of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a texture-based general object recognizing method using a local feature has been proposed (see JP-A-2004-326693). The method is little affected by a variation in illumination and can enable robust object recognition. However, when the method is applied to an object having a small texture, the discrimination capability thereof is lowered.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-100705 filed by the inventors discloses a method of using edge information or support points to perform local feature matching on an object without a texture. That is, in the method, feature points are extracted from a model image and a query image, local features in the vicinities of the feature points are described, matching between features is performed, and an object of the model image is discriminated from an object of the query image using the number of matching pairs after outline (mismatch) removal using, for example, Hough transform or RANSAC.